When Love Comes Our Way
by gud4every1
Summary: Jo thinks she is fine with Kendall and Lucy dating thing. Knowing that Kendall is moving on, she feels she can too, and they decide to be just friends. Friends? Do friends have butterflies on their stomach every time they meet? They both don't know each encounter they have will only make their world turned upside down.


Hey there! I'm new here, I am Marione and I'm one of the biggest BTR fans! :) I still miss them together though. :'( So I decided to post a story about the pairing I ship from the show, that is KendallxJo/Jendall. To be honest, I'm started to like this couple when I watched the episode 'Big Time Surprise', when Jo came while Kendall and Lucy were making out. And yeah, I'm going to start my story with that scene, but I change the whole thing. Well, I don't really like Kendall and Lucy's together but no worries, I don't hate Lucy; I just don't like the idea of her and Kendall. She's better with James. :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Scott Fellows, and those who are related. I don't own a thing. The title goes right to the novel author (which I will not mention her name). Some of the characters are belong to the ABC Family.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bad Start**

**New Zealand**

Jo watched the people in the airport, couldn't believe she was in this airport. She wasn't dreaming, it was reality. She would be back in the Palm Woods in less than 24 hours! She stared at the small paper in her right hand, the proof of her returning back to USA, and to the city of LA. She needed this ticket to be back and she still couldn't believe the reality. She was coming back! She would see her friends, and her.. Boyfriend.

Speaking of Kendall, they lost in touch with each other about 5 months ago. They barely had time to face talk, because of their busy schedules or maybe her busy schedules. To her, Kendall didn't look like he was that busy these past few months. Yes, she knew Big Time Rush had their tour all over the world but she was sure he did have a little free time. Her heart kept on telling her he may not have save some time for her but he saved it for.. Someone else.

She cringed at the thought. No, there must not be someone else. She doubted it. Why would he do that to her? He would keep his promise, right? That they would pick up where they left off.

In these past few months, Jo noticed Kendall didn't active much with his social accounts anymore. Of course she felt weird about that. Kendall was the king of social accounts out of all the Big Time Rush members. He posted every single moment on his wall, about their current activities, what were they doing and he shared almost everything! But now, he was totally different, out of his own world. He wasn't the old Kendall she used to know.

To be honest, Jo stalked his wall every single day, checking out the new post on his wall. To her dismay, nothing's new. The same old posts. Those were like 3 months ago? Where was he?

"Hey, you okay?"Jo almost jumped as someone tapped on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She was drowned in her thoughts about Kendall, wondering what happened to him at that moment.

"I'm fine."She reassured the blonde girl in front of her. Hanna Marin, that was her name. She became her best friend in New Zealand. She was from Canada, which Jo found interesting. She always thought about going to Canada someday. If she had some times..

"That's not what I mean, Jo. I mean physically, are you okay?"

Realizing what Hanna meant by that, Jo quickly shook her head, meaning no. Nothing unpleasant had happened to her these past few days. She was still fine, but she appreciated that Hanna concerned about her.

"You know, I'm going to miss you.. We all going to miss you."Hanna spoke out. Her face looked sad, and her blue eyes were glistening with tears, only waited for the right time to drop.

Jo, feeling bad about this, quickly went over to her, and then hugged her small petite body. She loved this girl in front of her, and she did feel bad for leaving her and the other crews in New Zealand but what could she do? She couldn't do anything. The director insisted she should take a rest in her own country.

"I'm sorry, Hanna."She whispered in her ears. "I promise, we will do face talk every day, okay? So, stop crying. You make me feel bad."They broke the hug. As soon as Jo stared on Hanna's face, the feeling of guilty quickly haunting her at that time, making her eyes to be covered with tears.

"Do you want to take some pictures? Our last pictures together."

* * *

**LA**

Jo finally returned to the Palm Woods. She was back a year after filming a movie in New Zealand. She was supposed to be there for three years but, due to some things, she needed to be back to LA. She wanted to tell her best friends and Kendall about her being back in the Palm Woods but she thought it was best to surprise them. She couldn't wait to see their reactions when they see her. A 'shock' look would appear on their faces? Maybe? Or even worse?

Along her way to the Palm Woods, she saw many posters of Big Time Rush, Camille, and other people she had known from the Palm Woods. But some of them looked new to her. Maybe they were the new kids at the Palm Woods, that was what she thought.

When she walked into the Palm Woods building, every eyes were on her. Seeing her back did making them speechless, especially the guys. They were drooling over her; as if that was the first time they saw her. The girls' faces were like 'Why is she here?' but truthfully, Jo didn't even give a care about them. She only cared for her best friends and the people she missed in the Palm Woods. That doesn't mean she was being rude towards them, she still gave them a small friendly smile which the girls replied hesitantly while the boys gave her flying kisses.

"Josephine Marie Taylor is back."

Jo heard someone called for her name and she immediately recognized the voice. It was Mr. Bitters, the guy that always annoyed the death out of her. She stepped into the lobby, walking straight to the registration table, of course with Mr. Bitters seating there, watching her like she was some odd girl.

"Give me my apartment keys, Mr. Bitters."She said solemnly, looking uninterested at him. Mr. Bitters grabbed the apple in the basket, then handed her the apple. "Welcome back."

For what seemed like a warm welcome back home from him, Jo smirked at Mr. Bitters. She gladly accepted the apple, then waited for Mr. Bitters to give her her apartment keys. "Here, your keys. Enjoy your apartment."

"Thank you."She flashed him her best smile, walking away from him with an apple and her luggage in her hands. She stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the 'up' button on the side.

She waited patiently in front of the elevator with her hands still hold onto her pink luggage. She took a bite of the apple that Mr. Bitters had given her. She admitted that, the apple was delicious. Maybe because she hadn't eaten the whole day or maybe it was the apple itself that was originally delicious.

She looked down, suddenly felt anxious yet nervous. She hadn't had this feeling for a long time, and the last she time she was feeling that way was when she first entered the plane to New Zealand.

The elevator made a sound, signing it had stopped. The elevator finally opened. Jo took another bite of the apple, and was about to start her steps when she was greeted by an unexpected scene. Her eyes widened in shock, the apple in her hand dropped to the cold floor.

Someone she really cared about was in the middle of lips locking with an unknown girl.

Kendall Knight and a girl with red highlights on her hair was making out in the elevator in front of her very own eyes.

Jo felt her heart was plummeted to the floor. It felt someone had stabbed her heart with a really sharp knife and pulled it from her chest, and then it dropped to her feet, where it shattered into million pieces. Her eyes were still wide opened, as if they would come out from their places. She couldn't believe she would see such a thing on the day when she was back. She wasn't ready to see him with another girl in his arms. All the excited feelings were gone and were replaced with hurt, by the person she loved the most in this world, whom she wished would be happy to seeing her back.

"Kendall?" She called out his name with a hoarse voice, as her tears were threatening to fall from her beautiful, shining brown eyes. She tried her best to put a fake smile on her already pale face. She knew, she looked miserable at that time. She didn't care about her looks at that time; all she cared about was her feelings.

Kendall stopped from doing his business, when he heard an angelic voice calling out his name. He turned his head to his side, and his eyes widened in surprised.

"Jo!" He screamed. His jaw dropped, as if it would touch the ground in any minute. What the hell was she doing here? She was in New Zealand right now, not in the Palm Woods! He was shocked to see her in the Palm Woods and it seemed like she came at the wrong time. He dropped his hands that were wrapped around the unknown girl's body and stood silently, speechless.

Awkward silence came in between them. Kendall stared into Jo's eyes, while she did the same. Kendall could see the hurts in her eyes, probably because of him. While Jo knew his eyes were shining brightly not because of her but because of this girl beside him. The sound of the blowing wind could be heard, because of their silences. Then, a girl beside Kendall decided to break the silence when she realized tension had come around them.

"Jo, right?" She asked, as she walked out of the elevator and went beside Jo. She extended her right hand out and introduced herself as Lucy Stone, which Jo half-heartedly accepted.

Jo took a deep breath and looked to the girl beside her. She decided to open her mouth first.

"So, are you guys.. Dating?" Out of curiosity, Jo asked. She glanced at both of them. She was hoping they were not but, with the evidence she saw just now, it was too obvious that they were.. Kind of having a strong relationship, which she knew would hurt her more.

"I guess.. You could say.. Kendall?" Lucy's voice trailed off. Her eyes searching for Kendall's. But Kendall didn't have the courage to look at both of them in the eyes.

Jo finally understood. She took that reaction as a yes.

"So, that means you guys are dating? Congratulations then." She fakes a squeal. She was smiling from ear to ear, but deep inside, she was crying badly, hurt. She patted Lucy's shoulder then gave her a wink.

"You are lucky to have Kendall as your boyfriend, you know? He's an awesome guy. You will be happy with him, trust me." She added. Yes, he was awesome and she couldn't believe she was just giving her permission, and she was okay with him dating someone else. She swallowed her saliva, tried to hide her hoarse voice. Her eyes began to shine, due to the tears that started to well up in her eyes. She needed to go away from there, as fast as possible. She couldn't bear watching them lovey-dovey in front of her. Plus, she didn't want them to see her crying.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a pretty smile. Kendall just stared at her with an unreadable yet expressionless face.

"So, are you guys still want to use the elevator? If yes, then I will use the stairs to get into my apartment," she said. Not waiting for their answers, she quickly pulled her luggage with her, walking away from the place.

* * *

Jo ran as fast as she could, with the heavy luggage in her hands. Honestly, she didn't mind if her muscles were hurting because of the heavy luggage. What she cared about that time was only her feelings. She felt as if she was being fooled by this person whom promised her everything but now he just forgot about all of that. Was she some kind of toy that could he could play all the time? She also had feelings.

She quickly inserted the keys into the door, and turned the knob. The sound of slamming door could be heard when she pushed the door hard. She threw her luggage in anger then leaned against the door. She let out her tears and slowly, she plopped down on the cold floor. She cried, while hugging her knees. Why did bad things always and kept on happening to her? Why did she deserve all of this? What did she do wrong in her lives? It was like she was losing everything, almost everything. And now, she realized she already lost her boyfriend. He was in love with another girl. She felt stupid for believing every of his sweet words before.

"Why am I getting all of this? I didn't even ask for this before! Why me?! I didn't deserve all of this!" She screamed out. She thought Kendall would help her in suppressing the hurts that she always felt, but to her dismay, he deepened the hurt in her heart.

Jo thought of what would happen to her after this. Could she watch Kendall and Lucy in front of her eyes, with loves sparkling in their eyes? Of course she couldn't. Then, what should she do? She didn't want to watch them nor seeing them in the Palm Woods but they were all living in the Palm Woods. She wanted to move out, but she couldn't since she was an actress. She didn't to risk her acting career just because of some people. That was her dream.

How was she going to deal with this? Could she ever deal with this?

* * *

Kendall Knight didn't know the very first day he asked Lucy out and after every obstacles he had to go through, he finally get to ask her out on a date, on that night, but it started to feel wrong when an unexpected person showed up, standing in front of the elevator, seeing him and Lucy sharing a hot kiss.

He didn't have the idea about Jo's coming back to the Palm Woods.

When she called his name, all he could feel was 'Wait, that voice seems familiar..' He wished he didn't hear that voice on the day he was asking Lucy out but unfortunately, the voice he wished he didn't want to hear at that moment was standing right in front of him, calling his name in shock.

"Dude, Jo's coming back!"Carlos ran into the apartment, panting heavily.

Kendall took a glance at Carlos, then sighed.

"I know."He answered shortly, no smile on his face. He didn't want to think of it. Enough with all the obstacles he went through before he could ask Lucy out, and another obstacle came right at that moment after he and Lucy were together.

"What you gonna do?"Logan asked, walking out of his and Kendall's bedroom then closed the door behind him. He looked serious because both Lucy and Jo were his friends, and he didn't have the right to decide what Kendall needed to do with these girls.

"I don't know.."With a heavy sigh, Kendall rose up from his seat on the couch. He looked miserable. Why did this need to happen? He kept on asking the same question to himself. He didn't know who to blame. Should he blame himself? But what did he do? It was not like he was cheating behind Jo's back because both of them knew they were breaking up last year.

Should he blame Jo?

Or Lucy?

Out of the blue, they heard the door slammed loudly behind them. Camille, with her red face, coming into the scene. She looked mad, yet sad.

"Camille!"Logan shouted out, but Camille ignored him. She stood in front of Kendall, hands crossed across her chest.

"What did you do?"She asked which Kendall knew what she meant by. What did he do? Kissing Lucy in the elevator and Jo came into view watching their make out scene?

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"He raised up both of his hands in the air, looking innocent.

"Do you still like Jo?"Logan asked, standing beside Camille. He was going to figure out whether Kendall still into Jo or not. If he didn't love her, then problem solve and he could be with Lucy without any distractions from anyone. But if he did, he didn't know what will happen since he liked both girls at the same time. He was asking this question for Kendall's own sake. He wanted to figure out what Kendall could do to handle this problem.

Staring blankly into Logan's eyes, Kendall didn't know what to say.

"You guys have been apart for a long time and you really like Lucy."Logan continued, hoping to get Kendall's answer. His eyes searching for Kendall's who looked like some crazy guy out of nowhere.

Yes, that was true though. They have been apart for a long time since their eye-tearing break up in the airport. After she left, he was not Kendall Knight. He escaped school, didn't go to the studio for almost a month because of her. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second he missed her. He really wished he could see her face every time he went to the Palm Wood's pool and park. But when he reached there, he didn't see any sign of a blonde haired girl. He would cry in disappointment. Every night, he would dream of her, their one minute dates, their midnight sneaking time, their smoothies, and their make out scenes kept on playing in his mind.

Two months later, Lucy Stone came into his life. She was different from all the girls he knew. She wore black jacket and he wondered if she could live with it. She was a rocker, and loved music, just like him, which made him liked her more and more every day. When he performed the song 'All Over Again', they flirted with each other, she even winked at him. Then the next month, she bumped into him, landing right above him, then the next day, he sang 'Cover Girl' with her, and his feelings for her grew stronger.

"I don't know, if I still have feelings for Jo."

* * *

An hour had passed by. Jo was still on the floor, still in her dreamy thought. Quickly realized that she was dreaming, she snapped into reality. She stood up from the floor, and then wiped the dust off her pants. She slowly walked to the bathroom, where she washed her red and wet face. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked funny, like a clown with swollen eyes and red nose. She looked totally different from that Lucy girl. She was far behind her. Lucy was prettier than her, sweeter, and her styles were outstanding, not like her. She shook her head and sighed. She thought she wanted to meet Camille after this but she knew she was in Kendall's apartment, meeting Logan. Seeing Camille, meaning seeing Kendall and maybe Lucy too. But, she really needed Camille to support her now.

Without thinking twice, she went out of her apartment and went to Kendall's.

She was getting nearer to his apartment, and her heart began to fast its pace. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a cute sound coming out from her mouth. Thinking of what would happen later, she shook her head to clear it and continued her journey. But then, she someone was talking a little bit loud and she recognize the voice. How couldn't she? She was talking to her just a few minutes ago, at the elevator.

It was Lucy.

She was about to walk passed by the wall beside her when she thought Lucy mentioned her name. She stopped her tracks, hiding behind the wall along the way to Kendall's apartment. So she was talking about her, she knew she had to hear this.

"I understand if he wants to get back with Jo but I can't stand it. If he doesn't come to my apartment tonight, I'm gonna leave the Palm Woods."

With that, Lucy walked away from his apartment. Jo pressed herself harder on the wall so she couldn't see her.

"She's leaving the Palm Woods because of me? No!"Jo's eyes widened in shock, couldn't believe what she heard. In this situation, it looked like she was the bad person because she was the cause of the future superstar to leave her dreams and the Palm Woods.

Jo decided to stay for a while, thinking back about what Lucy had said. If Lucy was leaving the Palm Woods because of her, she didn't get it but why? It was clear that she had given her her permission to let her and Kendall date. Did she give her a wrong stare? She even gave them her congratulations! Then why did she suddenly doubt it? Why did Lucy think Kendall wanted to get back with her? How did she knew that?

"What the hell is going on?"She muttered to herself. And now, she hesitated on coming to Kendall's apartment because she knew his apartment must be in chaos after hearing Lucy's statement earlier.

"Kendall you need to answer me, now! Do you still like Jo?"Camille's voice was heard throughout the hall. Jo almost jumped out of her place once she heard her shouting voice. Honestly, she had never heard Camille shouting so serious like she just did.

"Like what I had said, I don't know if I still like her, Camille!"He shouted back. Jo could sense the anger in his voice.

"Well you know what will happen if you still like her? That means, Lucy has to leave the Palm Woods."

"I know.."

"You need to make a wise choice, Kendall. And, I hope your answer will not let any one of them gets hurt, which mean, no one is leaving, you get it?"

"Nobody gets hurt., no one is leaving. So that means.."Kendall trailed off.

Jo knew this was coming. Tears already gathered in her eyes.

"Lucy."

A bolt of lightning struck onto Jo's face after she heard that. She pressed her hand against her lips to keep from crying aloud. She wasn't spying, she was curious. The pain of hearing that was unbearable. The tears in her eyes began to trail down her cheeks. She realized that her life had never been easy at all.

Her own best friend chose Lucy over her.

"Right. Like Logan had said, I have been apart with Jo for a long time and I really like Lucy. So, that means my feelings for her may have subsided. Even after I saw her today, I'm simply not sure if I'm capable of loving her anymore."

Without waiting for Camille's reply, Jo ran away from that place, with hurt heart because of her ex-boyfriend, and her former best friend.

"I'm not sure if I'm capable of handling this situation."Jo whispered.

* * *

**And done! How was it? Do you guys like it? Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think of the first chapter! ;)**

**I'm sorry I made things complicated here. :(**

**I promise, next chapter is better than this one! You gotta wait for it! :) **


End file.
